


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexa and Nikki see each other every now and then, but the blonde is oblivious to how she really feels about the lovable Scot.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross, Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This is my first time writing for this pairing, but it's a gift for a really good writing pal of mine. I hope that he (and everyone else reading) really enjoys it xx

Alexa Bliss was caught in the middle of a storm. Literally.

A freak downpour of rain in the middle of June left her stranded in the first place of refuge she could find – a little coffee shop on the corner of the street.

The petite blonde had walked past the coffee shop many times before, but she was loyal to The Glow café, a similar business which was ran by her friend Naomi.

She sat down at the table nearest to her and sighed, loudly. Her hair was wet and she was pretty sure her new suede shoes were ruined. She looked at the time on her phone and then set it face down on the table. She was late to a very important meeting with a new client whom she was dying to impress. She would have to call and reschedule.

“Hiya!”

Alexa looked up and saw a dark-haired woman, who was probably her age, smiling at her.

“Uh, hi?”, Alexa said in her usual uppity way and glared at the woman.

“We’ve got a special today, a cup of coffee and a nice slice of snow cake”, the woman said as she placed a menu on the table. “But feel free to browse the menu”.

Alexa glanced down at the menu, then back at the waitress. “I’m good, thanks”, she said checked her phone again.

“Are you sure you don’t want something to warm you up? A nice pot of tea or some hot chocolate? We even have warm cider or…”

“Listen lady, I am soaking wet, cold and late for a big meeting and you’re here talking about BEVERAGES?! Can you just please leave me alone?” Alexa slumped back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Oh – okay then”, the waitress said and walked over to the counter.

Alexa felt bad after her outburst, but she wasn’t going to apologise. She turned her back and looked out the window. The rain was still pouring. It didn’t look like it was going to end anytime soon.

When Alexa turned around, the waitress was approaching her again. She had a teapot and cup on a tray.

“Know you said you didn’t want anything, but I though this might help with the cold”. She placed the tray in front of Alexa. She also produced a towelette. “Hope this helps with the wet hair”.

A small smile formed on Alexa’s lips. “Thanks… you didn’t have to. Especially since I yelled at you”.

“’S’okay, you’re in a wee bit of trouble. I’ve had those days before”. She pulled out the other chair and sat down beside Alexa. “How do you take your tea?”

Alexa was in awe of the pale woman with the soft, beautiful features. She had never seen a woman like that before. And she certainly had never heard an accent like that.

“Milk with one sugar”, Alexa said and watched dotingly as the waitress fixed her tea. “You really have a way of making yourself comfortable”, she noted with a smirk.

The waitress, who had the name ‘Nikki’ on a tag on her shirt, shrugged and set the cup of tea down in front of the blonde. “You look like you could use a little comfort”. She held her hand out. “Nikki Cross”.

Alexa glanced at her hand before shaking it. “Alexa Bliss”.

\--

Nikki was caught up in a whirlwind. Figuratively.

Alexa had called her again, sounding needy and clingy and in the mood for comfort.

_“Pleeeaase Nikki, come over, I miss you”, she had said. “It’s cold and I’m here all alone”, she whined._

_“Usually the case for those who live by themselves”, Nikki teased._

_“Please Nikki, I need you”._

_The Scot never could resist a damsel in distress, especially not Alexa, who she had grown quite fond of after four months of lustful trysts and secret rendezvouses._

_“Alright then, if you’re goin’ to be a brat about it, I guess I could come over”._

_“Great! Bring a bottle of that good whiskey I like”, she said with the grin audible in her voice. She hung up after that._

Nikki sighed. She enjoyed Alexa’s company, enjoyed spending time with the feisty interior designer, enjoyed their naked bodies intertwining underneath the covers. But sometimes she wished there was more. More feelings. More nights of staying over – of Alexa wanting her for more than just casual hook-ups.

Being with Alexa Bliss just felt like getting caught in the centre of a tornado for some reason. Everything moved fast and all her emotions were blurry.

Nikki knocked on the door and smiled as Alexa opened it.

“Hey Nik”, Alexa said and stepped out of the way so Nikki could come in. “How was your weekend?”

“It was alright. Café was busy which is good”, Nikki shrugged off her coat and hung it over a chair.

“I’ve got ice and tumblers in the bedroom”, Alexa said in a singsong voice and winked. “Plus a bed…”

Nikki grinned. “Sounds good to me”.

  


After a few hours, Nikki rolled over and watched Alexa breathe for a while. She was so beautiful when she was unaware of it. The Scottish woman reached out and traced her fingertips along Alexa’s cold chest. Alexa twitched at the sensation but relaxes under Nikki’s touch. She glanced over at the other woman.

“That was fun”, the blonde said and smirked. “You’re really good at this”.

“I’m really not”, Nikki said nonchalantly and sat up in bed, covering herself with the sheets.

Alexa had a look of concern of her face. “What’s up?”, she asked.

“It’s nothin’. Forget I said anything”. Nikki got out from the bed and started putting on her clothes.

“I didn’t know you were in a hurry”, Alexa said and ran her hand through her hair a couple of times. “You uh… you going to see someone else or…”

Nikki just shook her head. “I have some errands to run and some stuff to get to”. She buttoned up her flannel shirt.

Alexa hugged her knees while under the covers. “Oh”.

“But I had fun. I always have fun with you”.

Alexa decided to ignore the weird sensation she felt in her throat.

“I’ll text ya?”, Nikki tried saying as she was hunched over, tying her laces.

“Sure”, Alexa said indifferently and threw herself down on the bed.

Nikki made her way out of Alexa’s bedroom but heard her name being called. She turned around.

“Thanks for always being there”. Alexa offered a genuine smile.

Nikki, taken aback by Alexa’s words, gave a confused half-smile. “No problem, Lexi”.

  


-

  


“All I’m saying is, y’all spend a lot of time together. I think it’s safe to say y’all are girlfriends”, Naomi said as she wiped the countertop.

Alexa scoffed. “We hook up once a week and she likes when I send her nudes. It’s not serious”.

Naomi rolled her eyes at her best friend’s ignorance. “You’re so dumb”.

“You’re just a hopeless romantic, hoping everyone gets a fairy tale ending like you did”. Alexa took a sip of coffee. “Nikki and I are just having fun”.

“But _she’s_ in love with _you_ ”.

“She is NOT!”

“Alexa… she worships you. She would do anything for you”. Naomi placed both her hands firmly on the counter. “And you love her back”.

“I don’t lo-”

“Yes you do, don’t lie. You’re not fooling anyone – not even yourself”.

Alexa narrowed her eyes and had a snarl on her face. Surely she wasn’t in love with Nikki Cross. They were just having fun. Yeah sometimes she would lie awake at night and wonder what Nikki was doing. Sometimes she would see a funny meme and the first person she wanted to show was Nikki. But that didn’t mean she was in love. She couldn’t be in love. She never fell in love.

-

Alexa invited Nikki over for dinner. She wanted to clear the air between them. She wanted them to talk about their relationship. Alexa had tried to cook dinner, macaroni and cheese because pasta was the only thing she could cook without messing up. She also had wine and whiskey, Nikki’s favourite.

Alexa heard the knock and rushed over to the door. “Hi”, she said quickly. “Come on in”.

“Good to see ya”, Nikki said and took of her jacket which was wet with the rain that was falling outside. “You look nice”.

Alexa straightened the skirt of her dress. “Thanks. You look nice as well”. She motioned for Nikki to sit on the seat next to her.

“I look the same as I always do”, Nikki said as she took her place next to the blonde.

“And you always look nice. I just don’t tell you that enough”. Alexa smiled when she saw a flash of pink blush on Nikki’s cheeks. “So anyway, I thought we could have dinner and drinks and, you know, talk about us”.

Nikki raised an eyebrow. “Us?”

“Yeah, like, what we are”. Alexa said.

Nikki nodded, but rubbed her hands together because she was starting to get cold. “Sounds good”.

Alexa looked at Nikki with concern. “Are you cold?”

“Me? Cold? I’m from Scotland, lassie. I don’t get cold”. Nikki had a look of disgust on her face which made Alexa giggle.

“Alright, well, wait right here”. Alexa got up and returned a minute later with a soft pink blanket. “Take off those boots, they’re probably wet, too”.

Nikki complied begrudgingly.

“Great, now put your feet on the couch so I can cover you with this really fluffy blanket”, Alexa said and gave Nikki one of her looks that meant she wasn’t playing.

“Alright, ma’am”, Nikki said and held her hands up.

Alexa covered Nikki with the blanket. “You feel better now?”, she asked.

“Mmm yes”.

Alexa walked over to the kitchen area and poured Nikki a drink. She brought it over to the Scot. “Here, thought this might help with the cold”, she said.

“Now this is perfect”, Nikki said and grinned. She took the glass from Alexa and finished half the contents. “What’s gotten into you?”, she asked.

Alexa kneeled down next to Nikki. “Maybe I feel bad for not treated you the way I should’ve treated you”.

“You’re nice enough”, Nikki joked.

Alexa bowed her head. “It’s not good enough. You’re really important to me, Nikki. You’ve become such an important part of my life and… I need to treat you better”.

Nikki lifted Alexa’s chin and looked into the blonde’s brilliant blue eyes. Eyes she often wished she could get lost in. “Lexi don’t…”

“I-I like you a lot”. Alexa held Nikki’s hand in hers.

“Good”, Nikki said calmly and leaned over to kiss Alexa on the lips. A quick, chaste peck, but it felt like an electrical current was running through Alexa’s veins when it happened. “I like you, too”.

Alexa got up and kicked off her shoes. She lifted the blanket so she could get underneath it. She snuggled up next to Nikki, then took the dark-haired woman’s arm and draped it across her body.

Nikki laughed. “You have a way of making yourself comfortable”, she said.

“Uh-huh”, Alexa agreed as she pulled the blanket over them. “I figured we could use a bit of comfort”. She placed a kiss on Nikki’s chin and tried to get even closer to Nikki’s body. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

“You want me to stay?”, Nikki asked and she sounded uncertain.

“I never wanted you to leave”, Alexa said and continued to cuddle the woman she was pretty sure she was madly in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the fic - drop a kudos if you enjoyed the story and leave a comment if you're into that sorta thing.
> 
> Please stay safe by staying home - and have a good week x


End file.
